


Under a Violet Moon

by LokiCobalt (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry, But Lily's Nickname for Him isn't So Bad, But They are All Google Translate languages So NOTHING Is Correct, Elemental Magic, Emotions and Morals Ruin Everything, Falling In Love, First War with Voldemort, Fix-It of Sorts, Grey Harry, Harry Has Issues, Harry Speaks Many Languages, Harry Thinks His New name Is SOOOO Girly, Harry and Lily are Fraternal Twins, Harry is a Prankster, Harry is a Sassy Sarcastic Little Shit, Hemlock Evans is Harry Potter, Intelligent Harry, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Marauders' Era, Mental Health Issues, Nature Magic, Past Child Abuse, Petunia is Still a Little Bitch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Harry, Ravenclaw Harry, Rebirth of Sorts, Separation Anxiety, Seriously What were The Evans's Thinking?, Severus and Harry REALLY Don't Get Along, Social Anxiety, Tattooed Harry, The Evans's are Squibs, This Might be Because Severus is So Obviously In Love With his Sister, Trickster Harry, Twin Bond, Twin Powers, Twins can be So Creepy, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LokiCobalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry goes back to Hogwarts to make up for his seventh year, but a botched potion in his first class explodes and he finds himself transported to the past. Reborn as his mother's twin brother, Harry learns to live with a family that actually cares, and soon they are off to Hogwarts. But the dark is beginning to rise, threatening the peace he's built. With love, war, and danger at every corner, he will stop at nothing to protect his new peaceful life, even if it means changing the future and the very foundations of the magic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Violet Moon

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**136KRONOS**

**Under a Violet Moon**

**Prologue – Gemini**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**September 1998**

**\--**

_BANG!_

Harry does not even have the time to duck or scream as Neville’s cauldron explodes next to him. They were supposed to be making a simple laughing potion, to test to see which of the returning seventh year students would be returning to potions class, and by now, all the potions were supposed to be a rather ugly shade of orange-green with the consistency of water. Neville’s, before the explosion caused by his addition of Ogre saliva, something that wasn’t even in the recipe, had been a strange spiraled mix of puce pink and sunshine yellow, and had been a revolting bubbling mess with the consistency of half-churned butter. Now it is all over the classroom, and Harry and his possessions are covered in the pathetic ice-cold chunky soup that Neville had been calling a potion. Luckily, no one else was hit with any of the potion, not even Neville.

At least it appears to be harmless. Neville whimpers as Snape comes storming over, his eyes full of rage, and his lips in a scowl that could make anyone piss their pants in fear. The menacing scars do nothing to make him any less terrifying, and it does not matter that they all know he is not a death eater like they had all thought, Snape is still terrifying. Harry sniffs curiously at his arm, noting that the potion smells like vanilla cake. He licks his finger in a show of inquisitiveness and senselessness that causes the dour potions master to stop in his tracks and draws many noises of disapproval and shock from the others. It tastes a bit like it smells. Like vanilla cake, but with just a hint of cream cheese and a dash of spicy pepper in addition.

“Mr. Potter, what idiocy prompted you to stick a mysterious and potentially dangerous substance in your mouth?” The man does not sound angry, surprisingly, just resigned to dealing with his special brand of stupidity.

Harry finds himself smirking. “For science, Dear Professor!” He laughs at the looks he receives, some of exasperation, but most of confusion. “I am curious as to the effects the potion. In order to determine exactly what potion it is, I have to use all I know. I know it is a pink and yellow potion with the consistency of butter-soup, feels like ice, and smells like cake. I obviously needed to know its flavor as well, and we all know you keep bezoars in your desk in case someone, mostly me, decides to be an idiot. Although, I did hear an interesting rumor from a seventh year that you like to throw them at people who are especially stupid.”

The man, interestingly enough, does not deny it. “Gather your things and go to the hospital wing. I will not have a student die of his own stupidity in my classroom.” Harry starts slowly gathering his things, and the man growls. “Hurry it up Potter!”

Harry shoves all his soggy belongings into his bag, and stands to leave, but suddenly his head starts pounding, and he drops to the floor and curls up in pain. He hears screaming, someone saying his name, and then everything fades away. The last thing he sees is Snape’s face looming over him, his lips moving as if he is telling Harry to hold on, stay awake, everything will be all right.

\--

**January 30, 1960**

**\--**

Harry does not know where he is. It is dark, warm, wet, and red. There is something pressing up against him, kicking him, and he starts struggling, pushing, kicking, and thrashing. He hears voices, muffled voices he cannot understand, and then there is light flooding into the area. It is so cold all of a sudden, and there is an annoying shrill screaming noise drowning out his attempts to ask for blankets. Everything is blurry, and bright, and freezing, and he does not understand. People are speaking, and he stops trying to ask for something warm so he can listen. Half of the annoying screeching stops as soon as he stops trying to talk, as if the noise is only trying to keep people from hearing him.

“Congratulations, you have twins.” He hears someone say.

He thinks it is a bit hard for him to have twins, considering he has never had sex before, and the only people he has kissed were Ginny in sixth year and her brother Bill before his wedding, but maybe he is hearing something from a different room. There is an uncomfortable jostling motion, and the next thing he knows, he is looking up into the face of a woman with red hair and blue eyes. At first, he thinks of Ginny, but she has brown eyes, and she does not have the same heart-shaped-face and high cheekbones. It cannot be his mother either, since she is dead and does not have blue eyes, but the woman does look a lot like the pictures he has of her. Another face comes over her shoulder, a man with blonde hair and green eyes, and he smiles down at Harry. In his arms is a baby, and Harry would guess he is newborn.

The doctor takes the baby from the blonde man’s arms, and then there is that obnoxious manhandling again and Harry is being pulled away. He catches sight of himself in a mirror, and he almost faints in shock. He is a baby. A BABY! An infant! A moment ago, he was eighteen years old, covered in potion, and now he is a baby covered in afterbirth, being carried away by doctors. Oh, and everyone lied. His father is apparently blonde, but Harry shares his eyes, and Lily Evans apparently had blue eyes, and he has no clue where his black hair comes from. He also apparently had a twin at birth. He does not struggle as the doctors wash him and the other baby, a girl, his apparent twin sister. He does not struggle as they dress him in a warm blue onsie, swaddle him in warm blue and white striped blankets, and put an ugly hat on his head with an even uglier white bow. He does not struggle as he is placed back in his mother’s arms. However, he absolutely refuses to suck on her breasts, no matter how natural it is for a baby. There are lines. His little sister can enjoy all the milk she wants and Harry just will not eat until they get the hint and get formula.

After a long while of trying to force him to eat, the doctors sigh and bring in a bottle to feed him. It tastes weird, but Harry is hungry, and if he has to choose between a bottle and a boob, he is choosing the bottle. The blonde man, his father he thinks, rocks him as he feeds him, singing in what Harry thinks is German, and harry feels himself falling to sleep.

\--

The next time he wakes up, he is lying in a crib, and there are some weirdly dressed people surrounding him. Not weird like wizards, but just weird. But what would he know about what people wore in the past? They are all very pretty, and that is all that matters. He cannot see Sirius, or Remus, or fucking Pettigrew anywhere.

“Well are they not just the sweetest things you ever did see?” One of the girls asks.

“You did a fine job, Rainbow” Another giggles. Harry frowns. _Who in Merlin’s baggy y-fronts is Rainbow? Is his mom using a fake name? Was he adopted?_ He is so confused.

“What are their names?” another, male this time, coos.

“The girl is Lily Rosemary Evans, and the boy is Hemlock Winter Evans.” His mother responds.

_Hemlock? His name is Harry. Why are they calling him Hemlock? What kind of paranoid conspiracy is this?_ Then something catches his attention. The girl, his sister, they called her Lily. Lily! Harry feels faint again. He is his own mother’s twin brother, and he has no clue how it happened.

He would bet his own mother that it has something to do with the potion accident though.

\----

Hello my lovely creatures! So I have no clue why I am writing this, but it sounded fun. I’ll have another update soon, but come on, you all have thought of something like this too. Or not! ENJOY! ~KRONOS


End file.
